Recently, digital video has become more popular, and digital video provided by multimedia sources (such as set-top boxes, DVD players, and computers) can generally be transmitted through digital interfaces to video display devices (such as televisions), for displaying the digital video received from the multimedia sources.
At present, a display device available the market generally has multiple display interfaces, through which multiple input sources often simultaneously input signals. However, the display device can display only for one specific signal source at a fixed time, thereby causing waste for other signal sources; and also increasing the power consumption of the display device.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the above background section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore can include other information that does not form the related art that is already known to one of ordinary skill in the art.